Maybe It's Better If They're Together
by Marigorudo-Chan
Summary: G. is a little grieved over the aftermath of nights that Cozart decides to visit. Could the answer be anymore simple? -A small, simple drabble - rated M for suggested adult themes-


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters._

**Title**: _Maybe It's Better If They're Together..._

**Summary**: _G. is a little grieved over the aftermath of nights that Cozart decides to visit. Could the answer be anymore simple?_

**Rating**: **M** _(For suggestion of adults themes and just in case.)_

_(Apologizing now for any OOCness. The manga doesn't really say much about the characters' personalities and I'm not sure about the anime since I haven't gotten very far. I'm still within the first 100eps.)_

* * *

Early morning arrived as sunlight peered into the room upon a pair of primo. Giotto was the first to awake and lies still, relaxing before he had to face the duties of that day's work until he realized what had happened the night before. He sat up with a startled jolt and accidentally woke up the one beside him, Cozart. The two of them looked around the room, feeling remorse over the damage. A lamp lay shattered on the floor, picture frames fallen off walls, papers and writing utensils scattered all around, both a wooden end table and a chair were in pieces, not to mention there was a human torso sized dent in the front of the bedside dresser and both the headboard and the footboard of the bed had chunks missing... That's what happens when you have a night of rough loving making in your dying will mode.

"How am I going to explain this to G.?" The Vongola primo lowered his face to his palm in shame, knowing there would be some kind of repercussion.

"You could always say you were attacked?" The redhead suggested.

"Naked?" Giotto looked to his companion in a bit of disbelief.

"Ahaha, good point." The Shimon rubbed the back of his neck with a silly grin. "How about-" A sudden knock on the door caught their attention.

"That's probably G." The blond felt a little panicked as the other stumbled out of bed to get dressed. And a familiar voice proved his intuition right.

"Hey, Giotto, you up? I just got some documents that we need to take care of." His storm guardian awaited an answer.

"Yes! I'm up. Just a minute." Giotto nearly shouted to make sure he was heard.

"Don't worry. If it comes down to him figuring out the truth, I'll say I forced you to and take the consequences." Cozart briefed as he almost fell over, getting his pants on.

"I can't let you do that Cozart. I wouldn't be able to take the guilt." The young Vongola frowned worryingly.

"It's not a problem. I can handle it." The redhead made his way back to the bed and pulled his secret lover into a quick passionate kiss. "I love you. More than anything." Such a statement made the biggest smile on Giotto's face.

"Giotto?" G. knocked again.

The Shimon nuzzled foreheads with his companion Vongola and swiftly moved to the window after nabbing his shirt and hat. "I promise I'll come back." With that said Cozart gave a warming smile and escaped out the window.

The Storm guardian suddenly busted through the door. "Giotto! Are you... alright?" His protective anxiety drifted into astonishment and confusion as he was faced with the devastated room.

"G., good morning! Did you sleep well?" The blond gave a smile from ear-to-ear.

"What... happened in here?"

"Oh, um... I just decided to do a little rearranging."

"That's quite some rearranging." The storm guardian replied a bit sarcastically.

"No worries. I'll clean it up!" The primo Vongola slid out of bed and started to get dressed. "What were the documents that you needed to go over with me?"

"Oh, it's nothing too important. Just letters from other families wanting to ally with us."

"Really? That was faster than expected."

"Yeah, Alaude wants to go over them as well."

"Alright, let's go then."

Giotto finished dressing and proceeded to head to Alaude's office with his right hand. Once getting everything sorted and trying to convince Alaude that he didn't need to have those other families arrested, the Vongola returned to his room to clean up everything him and Cozart destroyed the night before. As G. waved the primo off, Asari stopped as he was passing by.

"When are we going to tell him that we're all okay with him and Cozart being together?" He asked with a gentle smile toward the storm guardian.

"I think if we did that, we'd have more, maybe even worse, damages to pay. Did you see his room this time?" G. retorted, still surprised that the two were able to make such a mess.

"No. But I did hear them. They really don't restrain themselves." Asari laughed. "Cozart will always be welcome here though. Alaude, Lampo, and Deamon don't really care and well, even though he's okay with it, Knuckle finds their lack of chastity and restraint in that context to be a little against his morals, but they're still dear friends to him. And you know better than I do that the both of us are more than okay with them."

"Yeah, but I'm still not risking it. I'm tired of paying for new and expensive furnishings." G. replied a bit more unconvinced.

"Well, maybe if they didn't spend so much time apart, they wouldn't be so rough. If they see each other more and more often, then there would most likely be less to pay." The rain guardian smirked. Within seconds the other was dashing down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" Asari shouted after him.

"To find Cozart!"

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ This was a bit of a test to see how other's react to my writing and to get use to how the posting process works. Hope you enjoyed it =)_


End file.
